


(SJ) 雷鳴

by richmilkcandy



Series: 潤物無聲 [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 05:10:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20791169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richmilkcandy/pseuds/richmilkcandy
Summary: SJ / JS 虹組無差架空，歌曲衍生，是《溫柔》的前傳，墮入愛河篇。一句話簡介：君子義以為質，禮以行之。衍生自1994年の雷鳴（AKB48，1994年の雷鳴，2012）。





	(SJ) 雷鳴

「啊……好大雨啊……」松本掀起了從來都緊閉的窗簾，想從縫隙中望向窗外，只見豆大的雨點撞在玻璃上，啪嗒啪嗒的聲音連珠爆發，此起彼落，像非洲部落某種好勇鬥狠的戰歌，黑雲壓城，間或閃出青藍色的狠戾電光，然後震耳欲聾的雷聲就在腦後響起。

練習室只得他們兩人還未走，本來是松本非得要練好那組巧妙的舞步不可，櫻井倒只是被迫陪著他，反正櫻井對這個濃眉大眼又努力認真還當自己是偶像的小跟班是一點辦法都沒有的，只要他哀求兩句，櫻井嘴上說著「你笨蛋嗎？」也好，「殺了你喔！」也好，也總會依著他的。

松本扁著嘴，飽滿紅潤的臉頰都彷彿乾癟了幾分：「翔君怎麼辦？這麼大雨，回不了家……」

「甚麼怎麼辦，都是你非要加練不可，還問我怎麼辦。」乾脆一手拉開了窗簾，扯著松本坐了下來，道：「就等停雨唄！」

安靜不到幾秒，松本就湊到櫻井肩上，左嗅右嗅，問道：「怎麼翔君身上好香？哦哦，我知道了，翔君開始用古龍水了？」

自說自話的又貼上櫻井身邊，大眼睛閃亮閃亮的，說：「鳴嘩，翔君好成熟啊，好大人一定都香香的很優雅對不對？像是木村前輩剛君他們都總會噴得香香的。」

櫻井雖說學著噴了古龍水，其實也不知道效果如何，看著松本就在面前眨巴眨巴著又黑又亮的大眼睛，又在自己身上鑽來鑽去的，一時之間不知怎麼就面紅起來，連忙訓道：「你小子給我坐好，離遠一點啦，熱死人了。」

「欸——翔君這是甚麼味道的？」又眨眨眼睛，續道：「我知道了！檸檬味？我想起檸檬牛扒了！就是我們常常去的惠比壽的那家餐廳的檸檬牛扒⋯⋯」

櫻井氣得跳腳，問：「誰是檸檬牛扒了！這是佛手柑啦！佛手柑！」

「這樣哦⋯⋯反正都是一類的？」松本扁扁嘴，續道：「翔君，我餓了⋯⋯」

櫻井瞪他一眼，才無奈講了一句：「我也餓了⋯⋯」

「我想吃檸檬牛扒⋯⋯」

櫻井的肚子隨即應景地咕嚕咕嚕叫了起來，半是惱羞地叫松本：「不要再講食物啦！」

松本委屈地說：「不講就不講。那……那……翔君有喜歡的人嗎？」

「……為甚麼會扯到這邊去啊？」

「欸，上次吃檸檬牛扒的時候，翔君不是問過我喜歡的人嗎，翔君都沒講過自己喜歡的人呢！這可不公平了！」

「沒有啦，甚麼喜歡的人，又不是雜誌採訪，沒有這樣的人啦。」

松本不依不饒：「沒有？我才不信呢……一定有的，翔君快講嘛……上次翔君要我講，問長問短，可問了一整晚呢。」

櫻井才要一口回絕，就看到松本鼓起圓圓的臉頰，只好支吾半天，才講了一句：「好了啦！那傢伙，唔，那傢伙，是個很煩的傢伙啦。」

「嗚哇，真的有！」松本又湊近了兩分，興致勃勃問：「那翔君為甚麼會喜歡很煩的人啊？」

「哪有甚麼為甚麼啊！」

「欸……那，那人我認識嗎？」

「認識……算不算認識呢？就是認識不認識也不會告訴你是誰啦。」櫻井心道：這誰講得出口啊。

「好想知道是誰啊，翔君喜歡的人一定很好。」

「才不好呢！那傢伙又煩，又粗心大意，又得寸進尺，又完美主義。全身可都是缺點了。」

「是喔？」松本眨眨長睫，問：「如果真的那樣不好，翔君也不會喜歡上那人了吧？」

「話是這樣說啦……」櫻井揉揉鼻子，更不好意思了。

「那講一下那人的優點嘛……」

「優點……就，就認真和努力？」就是全事務所沒幾個人跳得成的舞步，明知練不好，都會用十成的努力練習，到底誰還會這樣做啊。

「那長得好看嗎？」

「好看……吧。」眼睛很大，睫毛很長，眨眨眼睛就能叫人依著他，可氣人了。櫻井伸出雙手捏住松本雙頰，訓道：「好了啦，不許再問了！」

一語未完，一陣白光閃過，一瞬照亮了松本的側臉，半晌後才有好大一聲驚雷在身邊炸起，松本就猛然一抖，忍不住一聲：「嗚……」又硬是咬緊牙關，裝成不怕的樣子。

櫻井感受到指尖來的震動，就知道松本有點怕，猛然轉了話題，問道：「小孩先生不是剛推出了新曲嗎，那是真好聽，原來主打以外的伴曲也很有趣，要聽聽嗎？」然後二話不說把一邊耳機塞住松本的左耳，自己聽著右邊，把活潑的樂音放大，一邊聽一邊大聲問：「怎樣，很不錯對吧？」

松本也聽了起來，隨著旋律搖頭晃腦，回道：「嗯，真不愧是小孩先生呢。」

暴雨圍困的暗室內，兩人肩並著肩，倚在一起，聽著陽光滿溢的歌曲。

耳邊只有悠揚樂聲，絲毫聽不到松本的呼吸，可是溫暖的氣息就像一直吹在臉頰，櫻井忽然覺得，世上好似只剩下他和松本兩人一樣。心情躁動起來，用餘光偷偷瞄向松本的側顏，想做點甚麼，又不敢做點甚麼。只不過是和松本呼吸著同一室的空氣，只有櫻井知道，自己的心臟鼓動，已經重得彷似雷嗚。

喜歡、好喜歡、最喜歡了——主唱大聲疾呼著純粹的愛意，來來回回已經不知道第幾遍。二人默默無言，窗外電光不時閃過，引來陣陣轟隆的雷聲。

「那個啥，翔君，你會跟喜歡的人告白嗎？」

「甚麼？」櫻井還浸沉在自己亂糟糟的思緒中，一時之間反應不過來。

「告白啊，喜歡的話不會很想很想大聲喊出自己的心意嗎？」

「不⋯⋯」櫻井一嚇，回頭就看到松本烏黑晶瑩的眼眸，結結巴巴回道：「不⋯⋯會吧。」

「欸？為甚麼啊？」

櫻井忽然說道：「你閉上眼睛不要動。」

「噢⋯⋯」松本想也不想，就照櫻井說的閉上了眼瞼，一動不動，才問：「為甚麼啊？」

櫻井心中有數，以松本對自己的信任和依賴，叫他做甚麼他總會照做的。「嘴巴也不要動啊！」又故意粗粗魯魯吼了一句，好掩飾自己的躊躇。

櫻井把手掌輕輕覆上松本的眼瞼，那微微顫動的長睫撓得手心癢癢的。

因為不許他說話，松本氣得微微嘟起了嘴脣，櫻井忍不住舔舔自己乾枯的脣瓣，然後慢慢湊過去。到松本呼吸的熱氣都打在自己面上那麼近，明明很想就這樣觸碰上去，櫻井卻無法再接近一分了——因為松本根本一無所覺，甚麼是愛，甚麼是喜歡，一切的一切，自己要是這樣親下去，只是利用了對方的信賴，不就是個大壞蛋嗎？

僵住了不知有多久，終於櫻井用額頭撞上松本的腦門，鬆開後又伸兩手揉亂了對方的髮，問道：「你這傢伙是笨蛋嗎？怎麼叫你做啥就做啥啊！」

松本揉搓著撞痛的額，忿忿回道：「那是因為翔君是翔君啊！」

「就是這個啦這個。」要說的話，原因就是這個。櫻井續道：「好啦不講了，我聽到外面有腳步聲，說不定是大人來找我們呢！唉我都快餓昏了⋯⋯等下去吃檸檬牛扒吧……」拖起松本跑出去了。

現在的他們，還沒有長大到可以告白啊。櫻井沾沾自喜——我可不會乘人之危呢——又緊緊握住了松本柔若無骨的手掌，心道：可是來日方長，總歸會等到那天來臨的，而一切都一定一定盡在自己掌握之中呢。

**Author's Note:**

> Keywords：  
雨天  
練習室  
不知不覺
> 
> 歌詞：https://mojim.com/twy107534x29x10.htm
> 
> 一點碎碎念：  
補充一句，簡介出自《論語》衛靈公第十五，自然是斷章取義，全句是：  
子曰：「君子義以為質，禮以行之，孫以出之，信以成之。君子哉！」
> 
> 三篇都和雨有關呢，第一篇是下雨天分手，第二篇是下雨天單戀，這一篇是下雨天確認心意，或者該說是雨天真夠萬能？簡直談戀愛的最佳場景。  
雖然現在是還想不起來，但如果之後想得起哪首46/48系（跟雨天有關）喜歡而又合適的歌，就寫個甜蜜日常的番外好了。


End file.
